Power Mad!/References
* Timmy's Aunt Gertrude is shown only in lobster form in her lone appearance in the series. * Each character lost more than one life in the game. Timmy was hit by a shredder ball on level 1. Due to the power surge caused by Vicky, the monkey bars on a level disappeared for a short time which caused AJ to fall in the canyon and lose a life. In the Classroom of Doom Level, AJ intentionally pushed Chester off the desk which caused him to lose a life. In the final level, the three players were crushed by Robot Vicky's foot with spikes. Then as Chester and AJ were about to get killed by Mecha Vicky, Timmy risked his last life to save them by pusing his friends out of the way, but getting crushed in the process. For saving his friends, his score rose to 50,000,000 and that was enough to give Timmy a free life, thus reviving him. Mecha Vicky was then defeated when Cosmo poofs up something that would stop Vicky. * There are sharp points at the top ends of the janitors' brooms in the Classroom of Doom Level. * First time we see that when Timmy wishes very big Cosmo and Wanda's wand has a plug for extra power. * This episode inspired the "Vicky Virus" level of the Breakin' Da Rules video game. * There is an online Nick.com game based upon this episode called Power Surge. ** In the game Power Surge, there are only three levels. The Electric Shredder Balls of Doom Level, The Classroom of Doom Level, and the final level. In the first level, Timmy must avoid the shredder balls and complete it. In level 2, Timmy must complete the level and avoid falling off the desks, the janitors' brooms' top ends, and the opening desks. In level 3, Timmy must avoid missiles shot by Mecha Vicky. * Vicky apparently does not realize that plugging too many things at once will blow up the power since she tried to plug in all the plugs at once so that she could watch TV and did not realize that will make things worse. * Chester and A.J. are identified by name for the first time in this episode. However, Chester's, McBadbat, last name is not revealed until the second season episode'' Foul Balled. A.J.'s last name has never been revealed. * Robot Vicky appears as a boss in ''Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! * According to Wanda (when she wrote her diary), this episode occurs on Wednesday, March 22, with an unknown year. *The level with Aunt Gertrude is level eight. When Vicky is in the game at the end, she goes from level one to level eight in about five seconds. Unless levels one to seven are ridiculously short, Vicky must be absolutely amazing at video games. *Apparently Timmy always goes to the bathroom at 6:13 (according to A.J. at least). *Cosmo and Wanda do not do anything halfway apparently(Cosmo states it is because he and Wanda are two halves of a whole idiot) * When A.J. falls of the ladder and Chester stays on is a reference to the Road Runner Looney Tune shorts plus, the way he fell off is a reference to the cliff gags. * There are stereotypical elements that were used throughout cartoons on Nick and other channels- like the common name Aunt Gertrude, and the video game having generic versions of Atari sound effects. * When Timmy, A.J., and Chester lose a life, the sound that plays is the exact same sound that plays when you hit an enemy in the 1983 arcade game, Mario Bros.. * The way Chester was pushed off the desk's similar to Mario or Luigi falling off platforms and dying. * When Timmy dodges the carrots in slow motion, it parodies the movie, The Matrix when Agent Smith shoots at Neo with a gun while Neo dodges the bullets in slow motion. ** The scene of Timmy dodging carrots is also similar to the introduction movie parodies in "Wishology!: The Big Beginning" when Timmy as Neo was being chased by Mr. Crocker as Agent Smith. *The plot is similar the 1980s movie, Tron, where Timmy, Chester, A.J. become part of the game, thus can be permanently deleted if their 3 lives are lost, as well as their virtual reality suits being almost exactly the same in appearance. *Timmy Turner's 3D look, usually, resembles the graphics from Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic Adventure 2 was released the same year this episode came out, even though Season 1 ended. *The remote control that Timmy is holding in the title card resembles an Atari 2600 controller. *The phrase "What am I/is he, four?" being used to describe Timmy's age * Someone barging into Timmy's room and breaking the fish bowl with Cosmo and Wanda in it * Before Timmy leaves to the bathroom, one of the virtual reality helmets is placed on top of the game console and the other one is placed next to it on the right, but when Chester and A.J. come, they pick up the virtual reality helmets and both are on the floor far from the game console. * When Timmy tells Chester and A.J. that they need to take their helmets off, and AJ says that he went at 6:13, look at Chester's eyebrows. They turn black for a second. * When all the electricity was out at the end, Vicky was playing in the game even though Cosmo and Wanda weren't powering it. *When Cosmo and Wanda takes out their wands' electricity cables, they doesn't have gloves on. But when the cables are being connected, the hand that connected it has a glove. *Vicky was still alive in the game even though she wasted her 3 lives. *Vicky's eyelashes for a brief moment when she was telling Timmy that she can't saw the TV. *Actually, Vicky cannot blame Timmy for making a city' blackout. **Maybe Vicky does blame him because his video game caused a lot of electricity to not work. *If Vicky has problems with the electricity why she doesn't called the electricity service person. **Although it could be that she cannot called because the phone needs electricity. **Actually, land lines don't need electricity to operate, which is why you can call the power company during a power outage. **Although the phone needs electricity, she could've called the electricity service by his cellphone. * * during one point of the episode Chester's overbite is missing * During one point in the episode, Wanda's teeth are missing. Vague :Cosmo: "He's being vague again! :Cosmo: "That's just vague enough to work!" Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia